


One Moment In Time

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Sexy Times, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hits his head and mistakes Castiel for his date.  Castiel is on a mission and cannot allow anything to divert him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with Fetish

Beige trench coat blowing out behind him in the crisp night wind that howled through nearby trees and dress shoes making soft clip clop noises against the asphalt, Castiel walked through the parking lot of the ramshackle motel toward the door marked 14. His cerulean orbs were glued to the number in front of him knowing that one Dean Winchester was behind that door.

Castiel needed the human to find Pandora's Box and help him destroy it before more evil could be set loose on the earth. Heaven knew what that demon blood infested brother of his was up to, not that it mattered to the celestial being who walked steadily toward the door. Sam Winchester wasn't of importance right now, this Winchester was.

 

The arrival of a lanky teen beating him to the door made the angel take pause in his steps as his head tilted to the side, brows furrowing. No, this wasn't acceptable. Not now, not tonight. This visit would have to be rescheduled. Reaching the youth wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket, Castiel raised a hand and pressed two fingers to the human’s forehead and watched without feeling as he crumpled to the cement walk in front of the door.

 

After hiding the intruding party in a nearby alley, he made his way back to the door, stopping before it. Normally he would have simply made the door open and stepped inside, but Dean hated it when he did that. In order to skip the twenty minute lecture, since time was of the essence, Castiel did what he had seen others do and raised a hand, knocking on the wooden structure before him.

Lounging on the bed, Dean looked at his watch. Right on time. Smirking, he got up and walked to the door, opening it and letting his guest inside. By the time the door shut, he had the stranger trapped against the wall, one hand on either side of him as Dean looked him up and down. "You're bit _older_ than you said." But he wasn't disappointed, hell no. It looked like he might have a thing for broody men, and this one was definitely a brooder. He hadn’t even cracked a smile to say ‘hello.’ 

 

"Let's find out just what you're hiding under there," Dean said, pushing the stranger's trench coat off his shoulders as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. It was supposed to be a light touch. Just a taste. But he felt like he'd been burned... like a jolt of electricity ripped through him. "Holy mother of God..."

 

Castiel was confused and taken aback by the Winchester's actions. Certainly, many things that he did confounded Castiel, but this was a new one, even for Dean. He refrained from comment about Dean's choice of phrasing. The Virgin Mary had nothing to do with why he was there. "We don't have time for games. I need you to do something for me." Castiel told him as he gazed intently at him, deadpan-stare firmly in place as he rolled his shoulders, moving the trench coat back into place.

"Course we have time for games, and I know exactly what you need me to do. Nothing wrong with my memory," Dean answered, leaning in and kissing the man's throat. "You still want me to call you 'devilsdelight' or you got some other name? I don't know about shouting that out later." Dean ran his hand down the man's side, wondering at his stiffness. "This your first time?"

 

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at his charge, cerulean hued orbs narrowing as his brows furrowed. "Are you intoxicated? If you are, it is unfortunate, and we don't have time for you to sober up by natural means." He took a step to the side, moving past and away from the Winchester, walking toward the back of the room. "There is a certain box I need you to find and we must destroy it."

"A what, now?" Frowning, Dean followed, shadowing him. "C'mere..." he put his hand out and grabbed the guy's arm, pulling him back. "Give me your name. I like to know who I'm fucking."

 

Castiel looked down at the hand on his arm, slowly raising his gaze to Dean's brow quirked, "Fucking?" he tilted his head.

Dean gave a one-shouldered shrug. "That was on the list. Why, you changing your mind?" Dropping his hand, he looked down at himself then back at the man. "Not your type?"

Even as the question came out of his mouth, Dean regretted it. What if the guy said yes and walked out? Sure he could find a dozen other men to meet him tonight, but now... having seen him, Dean wanted _this one_. He didn't know why, but maybe the cool, disinterested way the man looked at him was a challenge. 

 

Castiel eyed Dean with what would almost be regarded as annoyance were he human and capable of human emotion. But, he wasn't, he was an angel of the Lord. Hanging his head with a sigh, Castiel studied the worn carpet of the motel room for a moment before looking back at the elder Winchester, his charge. "Dean, I don't know what list you are talking about, but I don't see that it's of any real importance now anyway. You can tell me... _someday_ , right now, I need your help. And you already know, that I don't change my mind on things. I have orders to follow, and I see them through to the end. It's my job to do so." He raised his jaw a bit, the crisp blue of his eyes snapping for the span of a heartbeat. "As for you not being 'my type'," he shook his head, "you're fine, as human's go. Why?" He tilted his head to the side, brows creasing. "Do you have a problem with me?" The cool stare was accompanied by the odd random breeze that blew through the room out of no where.

In the span of a few seconds, Dean grabbed the man by his shirt and coat and slammed him up hard against the wall, eyes blazing. "Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name?" He cocked his head, keeping a tight grip and threatening to choke him. "Start talking." His mouth was inches from the guy's and hell... even though his brain knew something might be going down, his body wasn't listening. His stomach muscles were clenched together, his body tense and vibrating with anticipation.

Castiel eyed the Winchester for a long moment, before a sigh escaped him, "You know these answers, Dean. We have been though all of this before." his head dropped, his gaze going to the hand fisted in his shirt and coat, before slowly rising to meet Dean's once more and his head tilted to the side. "I've told you this before too... You should show me, some respect."

"Respect?" There was a pause. "Earn it," Dean ground out, jerking the guy close and covering his mouth with his, stopping the flow of nonsense. If his mouth wasn’t busy giving answers, Dean would put it to better use. Ignoring the resistance, he pushed his tongue inside and immediately explored every corner of the man’s hot, wet mouth. His body reacted instantly, hardening, wanting more. He'd been waiting for an hour, waiting to do the things they'd agreed to, and even if they guy turned out to be strange or liked to play games... right now, Dean didn't care. All that mattered was that he really 'did it’ for him. He hadn't wanted anyone with this intensity in a long time, and it felt good ... damned good.

Castiel stood, back ridged, hands hanging at his sides as the Winchester leaned in and his tongue invaded his mouth. He would say that he had no idea what this was, but he knew. He might be an angel and he might not know many things about the ways of humans, but there were somethings that even angels had knowledge of. Not that he had ever partaken of it. No, Castiel had never 'kissed' before, not as a human kisses, not as a vessel would kiss another vessel, in heaven there was a meeting and a connecting, a coming together of souls and spirits that was unlike anything an earthly vessel could ever hope to comprehend, but he supposed this was suppose to be a prelude to the human version of that.

 

Raising a single hand to Dean's shoulder, he pushed him back, holding him away. Cerulean orbs intent on Dean's jade green gaze. "Where is this? Where are these actions coming from? You have never... displayed such behavior toward me before." He raised a brow letting his hand drop to his side as he licked his lips, still tasting Dean there. A frown creased his brow at the strangeness of that, the ability to _taste_ his charge like that, that there was indeed a unique flavor all Dean Winchester.

 

"Dean, did something happen?"

Dean's gaze was transfixed on the man's tongue... the way it had darted out, God... the way the man could hold him back... such strength, they were gonna burn up the bed, once he got him past this strange game. "What do you want to have happened?" He started to unbutton the man's shirt. "Give me a name to call you. You know mine, give me yours goddamit." He was a bit frustrated, and more than a little impatient... he wanted to get into the guy's pants so fucking bad he was willing to forget about the name thing.

Castiel's gaze dropped to Dean's hands fumbling with the pearl buttons of his shirt before lifting back up to his face, eyes narrowing as he noticed the deep purple swollen area on the side of his head for the first time, the egg sized lump was mostly hidden under Dean’s hair. "You hit your head," He stated matter-of-factly, as if Dean wouldn't know that himself. Head tilted again as he regarded his charge, contributing his odd behavior to the bump, but when exactly this had happened he wasn't sure.

 

"When?" Castiel asked. When Dean didn't answer at first, he reached up, taking both of his wrists in hand, stopping his process in working open the buttons on his dress shirt. "I said when, Dean."

Trying to tear is wrists out of the man's grip, Dean frowned. He had an iron grip, strong so fucking strong. He met his eyes, just for a fraction of a second looking for black. No, he wasn't a demon. He wouldn't have been able to cross the salt line at the threshold of the door. 

He pulled again, this time successfully. "It's nothing... yesterday. Dude, you're not here to exchange medical information. Name." 

 

Apparently the 'nothing' bump on Dean's head was enough to make him forget who Castiel was, and if Dean forgot that, there were any number of other bits of important information that might be missing from Dean's memory. Castiel's teeth grit together as he eyed the human before him, clenching hard enough to break or chip the enamel. Only the set of his jaw, the snap to his cobalt stare and the breeze that rippled his trench coat gave testimony to his annoyance.

 

Castiel took a deep breath, his vessel's lungs expanding to full capacity before he exhaled slow. "My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord."

"Angel... that's good. First you're the devil, now an angel..." Dean nodded, and started to walk Castiel backwards toward the bed. 

 

Castiel shook his head, walking backward, eyes intent on Dean's face. "I have never been the devil, Dean. I have nothing to do with Lucifer."

"Don't worry, ‘Angel’ Castiel... after I'm done with you, we'll both be on a one way bus to hell." He waggled his brows and when the back of _his angel's_ knees hit the mattress, he shoved him backwards. Even as the bewildered man found himself flat on his back, with his feet skimming the ground, Dean climbed over him, straddling his hips and running both of his hands up his smooth chest. Very deliberately, Dean lowered his ass over Castiel’s groin and ground down over him in circles.

 

Castiel wasn't expecting to get shoved backward onto the motel room bed, so the push had caught him off guard, or else this human would never have been able to do it, not unless Castiel had wanted him to. When Dean started to rub on Castiel, his brows furrowed, perplexed gaze dropping to watch his hands as they moved.

It wasn't until Dean started to gyrate his hips , moving his ass against a part of Castiel's vessel that he hadn't ever even thought about, that Castiel look back up into his face, brows deeply furrowed.

God... if he hadn't been chatting with him on the net, Dean would have bought that this guy was totally innocent. Damn... but he could act, and it was turning Dean on even more. "Lick your lips baby, like you're wondering what the hell's going on."

Castiel tiled his head to the side, cobalt hued orbs narrowed, confusion evident in the near frown, his impatience growing with every passing second. Rows of enamel ground together as Castiel grit his teeth. "Dean, exactly _what_ are you doing? And _why_ are you," he glanced down to where their bodies touched then back up into Dean's face, "squirming on my vessel?"

"Your vessel. Dude, be more imaginative," he shook his head and ground himself over Castiel harder, slowing, making sure to give him maximum friction until he felt him start to get hard. Still, there wasn't even the slightest bit of amusement on his lover's face, or any other reaction that Dean would have expected. "I get it... you want me to _drink_ from your vessel."

 

Castiel was still frowing as Dean continued to ramble about exactly what he wasn't all that sure. Well, no that wasn't true either, he _knew_ things, knew about human coupling, but to actually do it, and with one’s charge was quite another.

And he was quite sure this was where Dean was going with all the squirming and gyrating.

Smirking, Dean lifted up, put his palm where his ass had been and putting his palm over Castiel’s dress pants, slowly jacked his ‘Angel for the night’ . "Like that? wait till I have my mouth around you."

 

Castiel rose up on his elbows as he looked at Dean frowning, watching his hand, then looking up into his face. Handsome. Yes, his charge was handsome, he would give him that. His head tilted as he regarded Dean through narrowed eyes and bit his lip. "Dean, I think we should talk."

"Talk." There was a distinct challenge in Dean's tone, as he unzipped Castiel, dragged his briefs down and wrapped his fingers around his thickening cock. He started to pump him, slow and easy, running the pad of his thumb along his length, lingering over his head and watching for signs of what drove this man crazy. Because that's what he wanted to do here... get him ruffled, get him so damned confused and needy he didn't know whether he was coming or going, make him lose the cool detachment he had wrapped around him like frigging unpiercable armor.

Castiel nodded to Dean as he told him to talk, "You see, Dean, I don't think that you understand what exactly it is that you -" Castiel's words faltered as his gaze dropped to Dean's hand on his cock. Feeling sensations from the human vessel unlike any an angel had ever felt before. This wasn't what love was like in heaven. This was... Castiel bit his lip, stifling a moan as he sucked his full pale pink bottom lip into his mouth. Slowly his face fell into a frown as he looked back at Dean. Reaching a hand out, he grabbed Dean's wrist, stopping his movements. "Could you possibly _not_ do that right now while I am trying to tell you something. It's very distracting."

 _Thank God._ Dean had thought he was losing his touch! "Sure... I'll stop. Go ahead... talk." Letting Castiel trap his hand, Dean merely scooted his body down a little more, so his feet were now planted on the ground on either side of Castiel's and his mouth hovered over his now fully erect cock. 

 

Dean’s agreement to stop sent a weird feeling through Castiel. What was that emotion? Was it disappointment? That was improbable, how could he be disappointed over something like this, or _feel_ such a human emotion? No, that couldn't be what it was. Frowning, at himself, Castiel nodded to Dean and licked his lips, tearing his gaze away to look at the wall.

 

Dean tongued the head of Castiel's cock, wrapping his wet tongue around it, sucking, and repeating the motion. So hard... the guy was so fucking hard, how could he still think of talking? Dean sucked him, making a "mmm" sound, then releasing him with a wet pop. 

 

"Dean, I don't know if you realize what you are asking, or _who_ you are asking it of, I am...." Castiel's words faltered as Dean's tongue ran over the head of his vessel's cock, sensations shooting through him, making his hips move as if on their own. He cleared his throat, blinking as he slowly looked back at Dean, "an..." again Castiel was unable to continue as Dean sucked on him, a soft moan escaping the angel's lips, before rows of straight white teeth caught hold of his bottom lip. When Dean finally drew back, Castiel frowned, "angel of the Lord, Dean. Do you know _what_ you are asking to lay with? _Really_?"

"I've slept with worse." Course he didn't believe the angel horse shit, but instinct told him this man wasn't just human... there was something more, but there was no hint of evil. Maybe he should want to find out, to know the truth. Maybe he would have, if he weren't in the grips of lust, determined to make Castiel want this as bad as he did. "What's the worst that can happen?"

 

_I could turn you to dust._

Not liking the thoughtful look on Castiel's face, Dean licked his shaft again, over and over, felt Castiel's cock throb against his closed mouth and teased it with the tip of his tongue. "You want to stick it in, don't you?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

Castiel looked up at his charge, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed as he ignored the vessel's reactions and wants. "Tell me you understand what you are asking, Dean," he told him, voice tightly spoken through gritted teeth. "And of who." Castiel's hips bucked even as his face remained a mask of unreadable determination. "Say it and I'll give you whatever it is that you want or need."

He could sense Castiel teetering on the edge, and it pissed him the hell off that he was still hanging on. "I want you to stop fighting this. I want you to drop the mask, show me how I make you feel. I want you to let me bang you," he lifted his face and locked gazes with piercing blue eyes. "Castiel, angel of the Lord."

Castiel's eyes snapped and sparkled a moment before his hand shot out, grabbing Dean by his shirt, pulling him down and onto the bed. Rolling them so Castiel was on top, he slanted his mouth over Dean's, kissing him hard and opening his mouth, letting his tongue lick and probe against Dean's before pressing between his lips and teeth into Dean's mouth to tangle with his.

The air was knocked out of Dean, and then he felt Castiel's weight pressing him down. He groaned as their mouths met with wild abandon. True to his word, Castiel had let down those goddamned ice walls... and holy hell, the heat that lived under it all.

 

His hands moved down Dean's sides, sliding around to the front, between them as he arched his rear up so he could work open the fastenings of Dean's jeans. Nimble digits made quick work of the fastenings and Castiel slid a hand down under the denim and cotton beneath to grasp Dean firmly, slowly stroking as much as he was able.

Another groan broke out of Dean, as he lifted his hips, seeking more pressure. Between the kissing and the stroking, his pulse started to race, his heart banging out a beat against his chest. Oh God... so good.

 

Castiel pulled his head back slightly, ending the kiss, teeth nipping at Dean's bottom lip as he did. "Never done this before," Castiel whispered, tilting his head as he looked at Dean, "but then, neither have you, with an angel. I guess we will both learn something new."

"Really? You sure you haven't? Fast learner," he spoke between heavy breaths. Dean didn't believe in angels, but if that was this guy's fantasy, so be it. "Now get back here." Arms around Castiel, Dean dragged him down, insisting on another kiss. Just a few brushes of mouth and tongue, and they were on fire. Dean bucked up, fucking Castiel's fist with his cock, and his mouth, with his tongue. 

Castiel's free hand went to the waistband of Dean's jeans and started to tug them downward off one hip, before raising his own hips to he could reach across and tug down the other side. He continued until his hand on Dean's cock had better movement a low moan leaving him as his tongue licked across the roof of Dean's mouth.

 

Pulling back and ending the kiss, Castiel sat up, straddling Dean's hips as he grabbed the front of Dean's button-up in one hand, pulling him into a seating position, Castiel's hand slipping off Dean's cock in the process.

Dean's almost-protest was cut off as Castiel started to work on getting him undressed. He was so fucking hard, he would have no objection to going at it half clothed but skin to skin would be good too, so he reined in his curses.

 

Using both of his hands, Castiel pushed Dean's open button-up down his shoulders then reached for the hem of his tee, pulling it up and over Dean's head. His arms wrapped around Dean then as Castiel brought their mouths back together, pushing Dean back against the pillows once more. Dragging his lips from Dean's he kissed his way down Dean's jaw and neck, as his hips thrust against Dean's, grinding their cocks together.

Heat branded Dean everywhere Castiel's mouth traveled. "Yeah... oh yeah," he panted, lifting his hips, meeting Castiel thrust for thrust. His hands moved over Castiel's back, then under his shirt... touching, kneading, his fingers digging into the man, "harder.... oh yeah, fuck..."

Castiel kissed downward along Dean's collarbone, biting him, then sucking that area into his mouth, tongue running slowly over it, before slowly letting go. He pulled his head up and met Dean's lips with his own once more, flicking his tongue into his mouth, his hands skimming down Dean's sides, to slip under him, cupping his ass, pulling him upward into every thrust.

Dean's own hands slipped downwards over Castiel's ass, dragging him down, close, harder... until there was no room between them. Their tongues tangled, battled, as their bodies did the same. _That's it... that's it baby._ His movements became a bit wilder with his desperation. Digging his heels into the mattress, Dean rolled them over and landed on top.

Lifting his head, he sucked in a couple of breaths and took the sight of Castiel... pupils lust blown and unfocused, hair mussed, pale skin flushed, and he nodded. "This is more like it. Fuck... you're smokin' hot." He kissed Castiel, a fierce, hard, no holds barred, almost painful kiss that bruised his own lips. He didn't care... all he knew was this felt damned good, and he wanted more.

Castiel kissed Dean with was as much passion, giving as good as he got, his hands moving all over Dean's body where he could reach, hips bucking upward against Dean's, a low moan escaping him. 

 

Elbow against the bed, Castiel rolled them again, tearing his lips away from Dean's as he sat up, straddling Dean's hips and shrugging out of the trench coat, he pulled his tie the rest of the way loose, up and over his head, then pulled off the already open pristine white dress shirt, tossing all of them onto the floor as azure eyes locked with greens. Castiel nodded then as he lowered himself back down, one palm flat against the mattress. "Better," he said softly, before slanting his mouth over Dean's again.

"Much better," Dean agreed, greedily pulling Castiel own, needing to feel his weight... wanting more than anything to taste him again. 

 

His hands moved to capture Dean's, lacing their fingers together as he adjusted his weight on him, stretching out. Tongues tangled and clashed, as they kissed, Castiel moved his head from side to side aggressively, teeth clanking, nipping at Dean's lips each time he drew back just slightly before plunging his tongue into Dean's mouth once more. 

Dean's entire body hummed. His skin was so fucking sensitive every touch and slide of Castiel's body against his own was driving him nuts. His fingers tightened over Cas' as he fought every instinct to climb back over him. Instead, he arched up, forcing their bodies together, the pressure sending electrical charges through him. God he was so hard... throbbing... needing, he threw his leg around Castiel's leg, desperate to be ridden. "Please... harder... harder..." he begged between brutal kisses, "need you ... need this..." 

Castiel might not have ever done this, might not have ever experienced human coupling before, but one thing he knew was how to read a human, especially _his_ human, he knew what Dean wanted, _really_ wanted, perhaps more than Dean himself did. It was what fueled him on, made him know what to do next, pushed him toward the next movement, the next action, the touch that would follow.

 

He raised up, drawing his lips from Dean's, hands still pinning Dean's against the bed as he moved. Cobalt gaze intense on Dean's face as his hands slowly slid from away, his body moving backward. Grasping the waistband of Dean's jeans, Castiel pulled them off in one hard tug, tossing them onto the floor as he moved away.

The way Castiel pulled his jeans off in one fluid motion had Dean mesmerized... excited. He hadn't imagined the sheer strength of the man he'd made a blind date with, hadn't even known how much he'd like being with someone as strong... stronger than himself. "Want you.... God I want you."

 

Standing at the foot of the bed, eyes still locked with Dean's he kicked off his dress shoes and removed his own pants, boxers and socks before climbing slowly back onto the bed, to straddle Dean's hips. Castiel's head tilted to the side as he read his human, narrowed his eyes, before a small smile pulled at his vessels lips. "You don't admit what you want," he nodded slowly, "but I know," he told him as he leaned down again, trailing kisses, his tongue, and teeth across the flesh of Dean's neck and chest.

Immediately wrapping his arms around his lover, Dean ran his hands up and down, exploring Castiel's body. He didn't know why Castiel's words sent a thrill through him, his cock surging almost painfully. "I got no problem admitting anything... that this is fucking hot. What about you?" Dean challenged, slapping both hands over Castiel's bare ass and squeezing at the same time as he lifted his own hips and sucked in his breath. 

Castiel shook his head slightly as he continued his assault on Dean's flesh, kissing, licking and nipping, making his way lower. "I am but a servant of the Lord, I do as I am told," Castiel lifted his head slightly, looking up at Dean's face from under his brows, " _take care_ of my charge." Castiel told him, gaze penetrating, before he tore it away to look back down at what he was doing, scraping his teeth across one male nipple as he slid down Dean's body, coming to rest between his legs. Castiel dipped his head, slowly running his tongue up the underside of Dean's leaking cock, before circling his tongue around the crown and taking just the tip into is mouth.

"That what you're doing here? Taking care of me, for the _Lord_?" Dean practically choked out, his entire body tensing, his hips lifting as he tried to push himself inside the heat of Castiel's mouth... needing so badly to be sheathed... to fuck his mouth, even when he was saying some crazy shit. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, he raised his head and watched ... God, how could the sight of someone so in control of himself be so damned sexy... make him want to make the guy lose it so damned much? 

When that tongue licked him again, all thoughts were driven from Dean's mind. "Take it," he nudged his cock against Castiel's mouth, needing it so bad. 

Castiel opened his mouth wider, taking Dean's cock deep inside and sucking hard. He lowered his head further, letting the tip of Dean's dick hit the back of his throat and swallowed. His vessel wanted to gag a little, but Castiel controlled the human flesh, not allowing such an action. Moving his head, Castiel sucked and licked Dean, just the way Dean was wanting, just the way he was nearly broadcasting to the entire world, though he had no knowledge of it.

 

His hand joined his mouth, working Dean faster as his free hand went to Dean's balls, cupping and squeezing. Finally, Castiel pulled his head back, letting Dean's dick fall from his reddened lips as he looked up at him. "I am to make you happy," he nodded, as he moved back up Dean's body to kneel between his legs, tilt his head, "you still don't believe you are worthy, do you?" Castiel asked him through narrowed eyes as his hand continued to pump Dean's cock, his other hand moving to slip under his ass, hefting him up off the bed slightly.

Mindlessly thrusting, lifting his hips, needing... Dean had a hard time understanding Castiel. "You're making me happy... very happy," he managed to say, carding is fingers through Cas' hair. His gaze dropped for an instance, as he felt himself being lifted and sensed what came next. Not really what they'd chatted about online. "I thought you wanted..." Dean licked his lips, eyes now locked to Castiel's.

 

Castiel's gaze locked with Dean's and for a fraction of a second neither moved. "It's not about what I want," Castiel told him softly, "it's what you want," he told him, as he released Dean's cock to line his own up with Dean's tight hole, slowly pushing forward. 

 

Dean sucked his breath in. They'd talked about what they were going to do... in graphic terms, so there were no misunderstandings. Yet Castiel was somehow right. Between chatting with him online about what he wanted to get out of his blind sex date and then meeting him in person, things changed... desires shifted.

Castiel went slow, a pace only an angel with an iron clad will could manage, making his way inside Dean, his hand returning to pump Dean's cock as he held his hips up off the bed. Once Castel was balls deep inside, he leaned over Dean, releasing his hip, sliding his hand up Dean's thigh to push his leg back, knee toward his chest. Castiel still didn't move, didn't thrust, even as the vessel he inhabited told him to do so. Even as every fiber of his angelic being told him to do so.

"Anhhhh," Dean squirmed, biting his lip at the slow invasion of his body. There was pain, but Castiel was pumping him... not letting him dwell on it.... distracting. Once his lover was deep inside him, Dean allowed himself to breathe again, adjusting to Castiel's hard throbbing length. Any moment now, they'd fuck.... and Dean knew, once they got started, there'd be no stopping. Licking his lower lip, he braced himself on his elbows and lifted himself slightly up, eyes locked with his lover's. 

 

Castiel's now free hand slowly moved to Dean's shoulder, his palm covering his burnt hand print there, as his other hand stroked Dean's cock slowly, their gazes locked. He didn't have to tell Dean to let him know when he was ready, he didn't have to wonder if he was hurting him, he was that in tune with his charge and what he wanted. 

 

"This is what you _really_ wanted." Castiel told him softly. 

Truth... he spoke the truth. Dean looked down at his own shoulder, eyes narrowing as he struggled... fought to form cohesive thoughts. The hand covered his mysterious scar perfectly. A piece of the lost puzzle shifted into place. His eyes widened with shock, even as a groan tore out of him and he bucked into Castiel's fist. "I _remember_."

Dean nodded, half worried, half crazy with lust. "Castiel... you're not supposed to..." he scrunched his face up as he rode a wave of pleasure brought on by the angel's slow but relentless strokes. "Oh God... Cas..." He needed this, needed Castiel to let go... to fuck him... to take everything that was bad in his life, his memories of hell, all of it away, and just fuck him.

Castiel started to move his hips, slowly at first, as if testing the feeling as he watched Dean's face, listened to the sounds he made. A low moan tore from Castiel's throat as his head tipped back, his hips moving faster, his hand on Dean's shoulder moved slightly, fingers curling around to grip him instead of merely covering the old scar from when he had pulled the Winchester from the pit.

 

Castiel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes closed as he slowly pulled his head up. Dark lashes fluttered as his eyes opened, revealing sapphire eyes with lust blown pupils. His hand on Dean's cock moved in time with his thrusts inside him. Straight white rows of enamel bit into Castiel's bottom lip as brows furrowed slightly. Sensations running through his vessel, sensations the angel was unfamiliar with, wondrous sensations.

As Dean lifted his hips and was shown a little piece of heaven each time that Castiel thrust into him, Dean did his best to clamp down on his cries of _Oh God, oh God, oh God._ He didn't understand why the angel was doing this, why he was risking it all, his place at God's side, his position among angels, and his life as he knew it... for this. "Why?" he whispered, teeth gritting together as Castiel's thrusts became almost brutally hard, just like he needed.

 

The lights in the room flickered then flickered out like a snuffed candle, only to turn on once more, the wattage seemingly dimmer somehow. It was then that across the walls behind them, the shadow of wings began to appear and spread outward.

 

Castiel moaned, breaths panting out between parted lips as he moved, thrusting harder, impossibly hard, the bed crashing against the wall behind them, Dean's form sliding up the bed slightly as he moved. Angel wings unfurled from Castiel's back, spreading wide out behind him as he groaned, eyes closing, the rhythm of his hand on Dean's cock increasing with his erratic movements, wrist pivoting slightly.

"Oh God..." Dean put his hand above his head, against the headboard to prevent himself from being pushed against it. Castiel was fucking him so hard, he was seeing white flashes and hardly knew what he was saying. Then he saw the angel's wings, and groaned. It reminded him how wrong this was... and made it ten times more exciting. Ten times more intense. "Castiel why?" he asked again, right before the Angel's mouth descended.

Castiel leaned over, sapphire locking with jade for a moment, before he slanted his mouth over Dean's kissing him deeply, tongue thrusting into Dean's mouth, his moan swallowed up in the kiss, hand on Dean's shoulder gripping tighter.

 _That's it... that's it,_ Dean tipped his head back as Castiel tongue fucked him, fucked him in the ass and rode his cock with his fist. Blinding heat coursed through his body, burning away every thought, every question... leaving behind only the need for release. Wrapping his legs round Castiel's thighs and locking his ankles, he started to drag the angel against him, setting an even more punishing pace. He stroked Castiel's back, tried to touch his wings but they seemed to elude him each time he stretched his fingers. 

 

Castiel tore his lips from Dean's, his breaths panting into Dean's mouth through their parted lips. He gased intently down at his charge, watching the expressions flicker across Dean's face, the looks of pleasure, of near agony. 

 

"Because you wanted it." Castiel spoke low, breathless. Straight white teeth pressed into his vessel's full bottom lip as his own face contorted with pleasure soft moans and low groans sounding deep in his throat.

 

Tension coiled low in Dean’s stomach. Sounds came from the back of Dean's throat faster now. "Castiel, now..." he couldn't explain, not when his body seized and shuddered, his balls drawing up tight... just one more touch of Castiel's cock dragging across his sweet spot, and Dean was shouting his release, fingers digging into the angel's shoulder just as deeply as Castiel's were digging into him.

 

Castiel felt warmth, heat, gather and pool low in his belly, his fingertips digging into Dean's skin where he held onto his shoulder, the relentless pace of his stroking Dean's cock increasing as he fucked him harder. His vessel shuddering with the sensations running through him. 

 

At Dean's cry, Castiel gasped throwing his head back, lips parted as his balls drew up. "Dean..." the elder Winchester's name was torn from Castiel’s lips as he came hard and hot inside him, his breaths panting out, head falling forward, his wings unfurling to their full span, fluttering once, then as Castiel collapsed onto Dean, his wings lowered to blanket them both, hanging off the sides of the motel bed as Castiel buried his face against Dean's neck, his breath fanning the delicate skin.

Dean closed his arms around Castiel, a strange feeling of peace enveloping him once the angel's wings descended and covered them. His chest heaved, his labored breaths mixed with Castiel's equally hot breaths, as they both rested their weary muscles. Sliding his mouth down, he searched for his lover's lips and kissed him again, tasting salt and lust and love and peace. How could you even taste emotions? Was it his imagination? 

Dean broke the kiss only when he desperately needed to breath. "Castiel, why? Why," he asked again, grateful, happy, and fulfilled, but teary and sad... afraid of what it had cost the angel, and worried for him. 

Castiel pulled his head up and gazed down at Dean, brow creasing as he frowned slightly, head tilting to the side. "I assume you mean _this_?" Cobalt hued orbs flickered from Dean's face downward at the two of them, then back. 

Having caught his breath, Castiel gave a heavy thoughtful sigh as his wings folded themselves, tucking away, before disappearing all together. He moved then, sliding off Dean to lay on his side, facing him, still frowning thoughtfully as he gazed at the one he had pulled from perdition.

Dean also rolled to his side, nodding. "Yeah, this... you and I. I know what happened. You're not the person I was chatting with online. I thought you were but... why'd you go through with it?" Instinctively, he reached out and stroked Castiel's side, the contact between their bodies acting as a conduit for the calmness and peace laying with Castiel had brought him, after the firestorm.

Castiel took in a long breath and let it out slowly as he thought about the question Dean asked him, how best to answer it, weighing the words. "I... wanted to... make you happy." His head tilted as he regarded Dean through narrowed, thoughtful eyes.

Every cell in Dean's body rejected that simple possibility. Why would an angel put himself in danger of falling, for him? To make him happy for a few hours? He licked his lips, pulling his gaze away. "Don't be cryptic, not now."

Castiel quirked a brow, "Cryptic?" he tore his gaze from Dean's and looked down at the bed sheets frowning as he shook his head, "I must not be saying this correctly." He pressed his lips together, searching for the words.

 

He looked back up at Dean, "I pulled you from Hell, Dean. You are... _needed_ ", he said the word slowly, thoughtfully, "And I am to make sure that you are taken care of. I was doing that. It was what you wished," he tilted his head, "wasn't it?"

"Yes," Dean nodded. "I wanted it. Did you?" he asked, less surely.

"I've never... _done_ that before...." Castiel told him looking away, muscle in his jaw twitching, before he looked back at him. "It was unexpectedly euphoric," he told him with a nod.

"It was... a _favor_ ," Dean answered woodenly.

Castiel quirked a brow at him, the slightest traces of what would almost be considered amusement, if he could _feel_ that, lighting his eyes as he shook his head. "No. You know I don't _do_ , favors, Dean." He looked away, "I do... what I am told to do, and," he looked back with a sigh, "sometimes, what I _want_ to do, as long as it doesn't interfere with my orders."

Was that the angel's indirect way of saying he had wanted it? Dean had trouble believing it. Castiel had never, not once given any hint of interest. Even earlier this evening, he'd been bewildered at first. "You wanted to fuck me, or you only fucked me because I wanted it?" he asked, eyes searching the angel's face. "It makes a difference." 

 

Castiel stared at him. "I wanted to do it for you." He shook his head slowly, "Not as a favor, because you needed it." He sighed heavily. "You don't need to do this anymore, with anyone else, Dean. Let it go, forget about it. It' over now... let. hell. go."

At first, he didn't understand. Then his mind was crowded with the truth. It was only since coming back from hell that he'd started making these blind dates. With men. Like it was the only way to get some peace ... the only way to burn away the images of that place for a little while. Now... something had shifted. The edge was gone. Something had been lifted from his shoulders, and somehow he knew that he'd never set up an internet meeting again. Might never be with a man again. He wouldn't need it.

He nodded. "You did it because I needed it." Salvation and disappointment laced together. Rolling over onto is back, he stared at the ceiling. "What now? We shake hands, I thank you, and you put your not-so-crisp white shirt back on and it's business as usual?"

Castiel nodded as he turned and reached for said white shirt and his pants. "That's exactly how it will be, Dean. You won't remember any of this, just the peace that I brought you." Castiel told him as he pulled to his feet, after throwing on his shirt, so he could pull his boxers and dress slacks up, fastening them.

 

Castiel paced away from the bed, jaw clenched. _Why was everything so cut and dried for an angel? It wasn't like he even had a choice in the matter with Dean. Nothing could change between them even if he wanted... No, angel's don't have wants, they served._ Castiel sighed and hung his head as he worked at fastening the small pearl buttons of Jimmy Novacks dress shirt.

"What? NO! Not goddamit, you're not playing with my memory." Dean swung his feet off the bed and started to pull on his shorts and jeans. "Bad enough I'm just your little pet project fuck, now you're gonna take even that away. The hell you are." Rebellious green eyes stared fearlessly into fearsome blues.

Finishing with the last button at his neck, Castiel bent and grabbed up the tie from the floor, putting it on without answering Dean. Letting his arms fall to his sides once he had finished, Castiel stared unflinchingly into angry green eyes. "Yes, Dean, I am," he told him softly, reaching a hand out to press his fingers against Dean's forehead.

Dean knocked his arm out of the way. "I get no say in this? Fuck that." His nostrils flared.

 

Castiel closed his eyes in irritation and sighed, "What do you suggest? We aren't going to be able to go back to business as usual with the way things are, Dean." he told him, voice devoid of emotion. 

 

Angel's didn't feel, not like humans. At least that was the way it was suppose to be, it was what he kept telling himself as he looked into Dean's angry green eyes, searched his face. Fought the pull to press his lips against Dean's again, just one last time. Castiel hung his head, "It has to be this way."

Tears coursed down Dean's cheeks. Angry tears, that's what he told himself. "Business. Right... this was just _business_ , and that's it. Fine, take it away from me. Just one more thing that's taken, I should be fucking used to it," he shouted. No reaction. Impassive and unflustered as always. That was Castiel's reaction, and it pissed Dean the hell off. "Do it... damn you," he reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand and pressed it onto his own temple. "Go on, you're gonna anyway," he ground out.

 

Castiel took a step closer, his hand that Dean held up at his temple, pulling from Dean's grip to slide down, cup the back of his neck as Castiel leaned in, mouth near Dean's ear. "It wasn't... it wasn't business... for _me._ " he told him softly, before slowly pulling back, azure orbs staring intently into green.

Dean sucked in a breath, his anger melting with the admission. He swayed toward the angel, about to kiss him one last time.

 

His hand at Dean's nape moved then, as Castiel brought it up, laying two fingers on Dean's forehead. "I wish it didn't have to..." for a moment, a flicker of sadness entered the angel's eyes, but then it was gone as Castiel's eyes slid closed and he released the power to take away the memory. 

 

"No." The whisper was torn from Dean even before his mouth touched Castiel’s. The world went gold... then black.

Castiel moved quickly to catch Dean before he crumpled to the floor, hefting him into his arms. Castiel carried him over to the bed as though Dean weighed nothing at all and laid him down. Pulling back he gazed at his Charge's face. "Had to," Castiel told him softly. 

 

He reached down, grabbing the quilt and covered Dean with it, then with one last lingering look, Castiel disappeared from the room.

*

[three hours later]

Dean was packing his crap when he turned around and almost had heart failure. "I hate when you do that," he practically shouted at Castiel, who'd made one of his famous surprise entrances and was looking coolly at him. "Now what do we need to save the world from? Please tell me it’s a job that requires a trip to the strip club," he grinned. 

Something shifted in Dean's brain. Vague memories strove to surface. Black and white images in a color world. He frowned and looked away.

 

Castiel looked at the eldest Winchester for a long moment deadpan - stare in place, face emotionless, just as it should be, just as it was meant to be. A muscle twitched in the angel's jaw before he tore his gaze away. "No, other angels, my brothers and sisters, took care of..." he let out a breath, hung his head. It was most likely the Winchester would remember nothing of the Pandora's Box, he had come to see him about before, the entire night being erased from his memory.

 

Castiel looked up, eyes distant as he looked toward a spot just beyond Dean, "Lilith has broken another seal," his sapphire gaze flickered to Dean's face, muscle twitching in his jaw before he looked away again, "I came to warn you and your brother, to tell you that we only have 13 more seals, Dean." His gaze met the elder Winchester’s and locked.

Castiel nodded, "We need you."

"Thirteen... shit." It meant while he was sleeping, there had been more losses. "Sam's... he's somewhere else." He wasn't about to tell Castiel he'd ditched his brother in order to set up a sex date... Again, those images played in his mind. This time more real. He pressed his lips together and tried to push the foolish ideas out of his head. "What do you want me to do?" Grabbing his already packed bag, he hefted the strap over his shoulder. "I'm ready."

Castiel watched Dean, face devoid of emotion, as it was supposed to be, as it should be for an angel of the Lord. Don't get too close to the human subjects. God's workmanship, loved above the angels. Serve and don't touch, don't feel. That was an angel's command. So why were his eyes drawn to Dean's lips as he licked them? Why was it that he had almost hoped Dean would mentioned what had happened?... which was impossible, the memory having been destroyed and scattered to the winds.

 

He hung his head with a sigh. "We already know where your brother is. What's important is that _you_ do this." he turned back toward the door, pacing away.

Watching him, Dean had the distinct impression that Castiel... angel of the lord ... was nervous, or wasn't himself, and it has _nothing_ to do with whatever it was he needed him for this time. For once, Dean didn't give him a hard time. Nodding, he walked over. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" 

Castiel looked back at Dean over his shoulder. _Kiss me._ He cleared his throat as he looked back toward the door, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Marine life," he began, speaking a bit louder than was necessary. "Have been found washed up on the Florida beaches within the past week, record amounts," he told Dean, his voice softer now.

 

Castiel turned to face him. Cobalt hued orbs narrowed as he gazed into jade green, "They all seem to have been.... boiled." Castiel nodded, as if answering Dean's unspoken question that 'yes, he said boiled', "We believe it's one of the seals."

"So, next stop's Florida," he nodded and started for the door, sucking his breath in as he passed Castiel and holding the door open. Inches separated his shoulder from Castiel's chest, sending vivid images of the angel's hand on his shoulder, head thrown back, driving into him like there was no tomorrow. He turned back, and Castiel was still staring at him. He cocked his head. _Tell me its not a dream. Not my imagination._

The silence stretched between them. As always, the angel's face was impassive, his stare slightly unnerving. But Dean no longer saw ice chips in the angel's eyes. If he looked deep enough, he could see the heat in his eyes, restrained, but steaming hot. 

Castiel nodded, slightly to the Winchester as he took a step closer toward the door, bowing his head. Castiel stopped just outside the door and looked back at Dean, eyes squinted slightly as he tilted his head. "Did you... find what you needed here, Dean?" he asked him carefully, face impassive. 

"I got what I needed, yeah. But sometimes that leaves you wanting for more. You know how it is." His own face devoid of humor, Dean stepped out and pulled the door shut, closing his eyes for a moment. When he pulled himself together, he turned and slapped Castiel on the back. "I'll see you in Florida, Castiel... angel of the Lord." 

It was a reminder to both of them … _Castiel already belonged to another._


End file.
